gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Paparazzo - The Meltdown
Paparazzo - The Meltdown is a Strangers and Freaks mission given to protagonist Franklin Clinton by Beverly Felton. Description Franklin enters a marked area in Downtown Vinewood. Upon entering the area and a call from Beverly, Franklin sees a sports car rush past with police cars in hot pursuit. Franklin calls Beverly, who informs him that the police are chasing actress Poppy Mitchell, who is supposedly high on illegal drugs. Beverly asks Franklin to follow the chase and to get a good picture of her. The chase takes place through Vinewood Hills and Downtown Los Santos before Mitchell crashes near Los Santos Police Headquarters. Mitchell staggers from her wrecked car, at which point she is approached and arrested by the pursuing officers who notice it's her and refer to her video. Poppy offers to [[:File:Paparazzo-TheMeltdown-GTAV-Proposition.png|do anything]] to get off the DUI charge. Franklin takes a picture of Mitchell with his phone, then sends the picture to Beverly. Last, Franklin leaves the scene quickly. Mission Objectives *Pursue Poppy. *Send Beverly a photo of Poppy. Gold Medal Objectives Bug: If the player fails the mission and hit "Retry" during the mission, both Gold Requirements glitch out and can't be acquired unless the player quits the mission and start over (tested on PC and Xbox 360). *Thick of It - Stay close to Poppy throughout the chase. **The easiest way to lose her is to actually be too close to her, as she will often make sharp turns. Close to the end of the chase, she will get inside a fenced area. If Franklin does not take the same route, it will be very easy to lose her. Also there is a chance to bump into the police car giving chase, failing the mission. As long as Poppy is on the screen during the chase, the objective will be completed at the end of the mission. *DUI Diva - Snap Poppy after she's been cuffed. **Wait until the policeman puts the handcuffs on Poppy and they start walking towards the police car in order to take the picture. Sometimes taking the picture while she is being cuffed will not work. Aftermath Prattle Newspaper "Wasted behind the wheel? Is Poppy Mitchell a young girl spiraling dangerously out of control? We certainly hope so. Police arrested her for drunk drinking earlier after a high-speed chase through the busy streets of Los Santos. For a self-proclaimed teetotal virgin, Poppy sure has done a lot of screwing and drinking this week. First an "entirely innocent" sex tape at the Gentry Manor Hotel, now an alcohol-fueled rampage through Vinewood. All-American girl, turned All-American slut, turned All-American nutjob. Don't worry, it's a well-trodden path, Poppy, and we'll hold your hand the whole through it." Lifeinvader Posts *Beverly Felton - "You KILLED IT with that shot of Poppy, bro! That should fetch mega bucks! Just remember that any commission will have to be scaled on experience. What an industry, huh? Gotta love it." Gallery Paparazzo-TheMeltdown-GTAV-ScriptedPoliceFlip.png|Scripted flip over of a Police Cruiser. Paparazzo-TheMeltdown-GTAV-chase.png|Franklin following the chase. Paparazzo-TheMeltdown-GTAV-ScriptedBusNearMiss.png|A scripted near miss with a Bus. Paparazzo-TheMeltdown-GTAV-Crash.png|Poppy crashes into a tree. Paparazzo-TheMeltdown-GTAV-Arrest.png|Poppy being arrested. PoppyMitchell-GTAV-DrunkArresed.png|Being loaded into the police car. Trivia *The player can steal Mitchell's unique pink Cognoscenti CabrioCognoscenti Cabrio: right after she gets arrested and keep it in a player garage. It has a unique license plate.Registration: P0PPYM15 *Poppy's car cannot be destroyed during the mission.File Data: entity::set_entity_invincible(Local_3285/*6*/, 1); *An internet article after this mission confirms that this mission happens in the same week as Paparazzo - The Sex Tape. *If one replays this mission since the new Diamond Casino & Resort update, during the chase Poppy Mitchell and the pursing police car will drive through the new casino. However, due to the area being redesigned, Poppy and the Police Interceptor will both phase through a small wall, signage and trees. This is due to the path scripting for this mission remaining unchanged since the initial release of the game and the Diamond Casino & Resort update.https://youtu.be/akzt6_PTQmI References Navigation }} Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA V Category:Side Missions Category:Strangers and Freaks Missions